Carnival Prize
by Mel966
Summary: Rosalie's POV on the phone call between her and Bella during Breaking Dawn. Some Breaking Dawn spoilers. One-shot.


_Rosalie, however rude and bitchy she is to Bella, is one of my favorite characters. She is just so... interesting. And I've been meaning to post this one-shot for a while. Thanks for reading! Reviews are magnificent! Here you all go._

My phone was ringing. That was odd. Who could be calling me at this time? I was sitting at home, alone; Emmett had just left on a hunting trip with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Edward and Bella were still on their honeymoon and I didn't think anyone else had my number. I certainly didn't give it out to humans, though they may desire it, or modeling companies, though I would make their cover. I picked up the small cell phone, checking the number.

It was Edward.

What did he want? He was on his honeymoon? Had a shark eaten his beloved? Had _he_ eaten his beloved? I snorted to myself. I wouldn't be surprised. The phone rang a second time. I sighed. Picking up the TV remote, I turned down the volume on the show I was watching (True Blood--human shows about vampires crack me up) and grudgingly flipped the phone open, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, my tone annoyed. This had better be good, Edward. Like _really_ good.

"Rosalie?" whispered a feminine voice that was _definitely_ not my brother. "I need your help," begged my sister-in-law.

_Bella_ needed _my_ help? Since when was I a help to her? Since when did she like me enough to even ask for my help, if I could give it? If she needed reassurences, Edward was there for her. If she needed a doctor, that was Carlisle. If she needed girl time, that was definitely Alice. If she wanted a lame joke, my husband would be there. And of course, if she wanted to relax, Jasper should be the one she calls. But why the hell was she calling me? Did Edward do something stupid? I laughed dryly. Probably. Some poor human probably saw him hunting and died of a heart attack. Or he got angry and went on a killing rampage. I chuckled, picturing him burning down the jungle. Yes, I was exaggerating, but my brother _did_ overreact a lot and had a simply _colorful_ temper.

But I didn't say anything to Bella. She took my stony silence as a cue to keep talking.

"Rosalie, I'm pregnant," she whispered in a mangled voice, sounding like she was holding back tears.

I dropped the phone. The clattering sound it made when it connected with the floor echoed through the empty house.

What... the... fuck?

Was someone going to jump out and tell me I had been Punked?

No, Bella was a horrible liar. She couldn't lie for shit. And she sounded too honest. And if I had been human, I would have turned purple from my lack of breathing.

_She _was pregnant. Pregnant. Suddenly, I was furious. If that was the truth, then I hated God. Screw God. Sick bastard. _I _had wanted a baby my entire life. And I couldn't have one. And_ that wasn't my fault._ I never asked to become a vampire. But Bella _is asking to become a vampire_, and she _still_ gets to have a baby. A child.

I chuckled darkly. When Edward found out, I wondered how he would take the fact that his precious human cheated on him. Vampires couldn't have children. If they did, I would have _plenty._

"Rosalie?" her voice hummed from the phone, resting on the floor. I snatched it up, carefully preventing myself from shattering the phone into tiny pieces.

"You're _pregnant_," I snarled into the phone. I was breathing fire, smoke billowing out of my nostrils. Why does she get every thing she wants? A loving husband who she doesn't deserve, a child that she sure as hell doesn't deserve, and the oppurtunity to live forever. Damn it, this is seriously wrong. Why couldn't I be her, I wondered desperately. Not that I wanted to be with EDward--eww--but that I could have a child. A baby. I knew my face was softening as I imagined myself holding a newborn, Emmett affectionately hugging me and grinning at his child. I _wanted _that more than anything else.

"Yes..." Her reply was timid, afraid of me. I could hear her taking a deep, gulping breath. "Edward wants to..." She started sobbing. I pulled the phone away from my ear, feeling oddly jealous that she had the simple ability to _cry_. "He w-wants to... get _rid_ of the baby," she managed to choke out.

It took a minute for that to really set in.

He wanted her to get an abortion. Of course he would, since it wasn't his baby. I wasn't sure what _I _wanted her to do. Part of me thought she should get an abortion... just because it wasn't Edward's. But that small part was snuffed out like an old candle. She couldn't get rid of the baby. She couldn't. I would _kill_ her if she did. No matter who fathered it.

"Who is the father?" I asked, my tone casual as if I were asking her about the weather, rather than the man she cheated on my brother with.

"Edward!" she screeched, sounding angry. Once again, I instantly knew she was telling the truth. Shit.

Edward was the father. Edward was the father.

Why can _he_ father a child, when I can't _mother_ one? I was seeing red and green, fury and jealousy swirling together, cloaking my vision. My brother's wife is having a baby. His baby. They are becoming parents. _They _didn't even want to. _I _had dreamed about this--figuratively speaking, because I don't sleep--since the day I had woken to this life. Why should they get _everything_ that _I _wanted, when I couldn't?

"Help me," Bella said again, sounding far more desperate than I had ever heard her. "Protect the baby. Don't let him."

Protect the baby. Proctect it.

Of course I would. Not because I was Bella's best friend or some other shit, but because no baby, especially a miracle baby, deserved to die. And I would love that child as if it were my own. I would die for that child, even though it was not my own. Bella would _not _be getting an abortion, because that would be the hardest slap in the face I have ever received. Let me attempt to explain it.

You are at a carnival. You know those giant stuffed animal prizes that no one can ever win? Yes, well, pretend you want on. So you play the game over and over again, hoping to win a prize even though everyone tells you it is impossible. You keep trying for a _hundred years_. That prize is all you want now. And then someone else steps up to the game and plays it--once. And on their first try, even though it is deemed impossible, _they _win the prize. Of course you would be angry. But the only thing that could make you angrier than watching them win, would be watching them tossing the stuffed animal in the garbage can, saying, "Oh, I didn't really want it, anyways."

That was what Bella getting an abortion would be like for me. And that was what her deciding to become a vampire was like for me.

"You will not get an abortion," I growled furiously. "I promise that." I would swear on it.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she whispered, sounding relieved. And then it struck me like a semi-truck.

For once, her actions made perfect sense. Her falling in love with Edward didn't make sense. Her choosing to stay with him after she realized that he was a vampire made no sense. Her taking him back after he left her made no sense. Her choosing him over her human life made no damn sense. But...

Her choice to keep the baby made total, absolute, complete sense.

After all, it was what I would have done.

"I'll be there when you get home," I promised, meaning the airport. I would immediately protect her from Edward, from anyone who wanted to harm the life inside of her.

She wasn't throwing away _this_ carnival prize.

_Not my best writing ever, but I think I did an okay job. Thanks for reading, everyone! :) Please review, and have a great day!_

_Mel._


End file.
